1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high temperature furnace burner assembly adapted for installation in a furnace wall or roof of the type having a cavity formed therein so that the burner assembly can be readily installed and removed for repair or replacement. The main burner itself is adapted to intimately admix a fuel-air mixture and sweep the same across a cup type depression formed in the refractory burner block in a radial manner so that the the cup surface is always washed by the hottest portion of the flame.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, several problems have been encountered in the radiant cup type burner field. Most burner assemblies comprise a burner mounted in a refractory block that is snugly inserted into a cavity formed in the furnace wall or roof. A metallic cover plate secures the burner block to the furnace housing (either the roof or sidewall). Due to the differing thermal characteristics of the refractory burner block and the metallic cover plate, uneven stresses are applied to the ceramic cup, causing cracking of the cup, or deterioration of the block altogether.
Moreover, some radiant cup burners include pilot channels that communicate with the cup portion of the burner. Often pneumatic forces caused by the aspirating effects of the main burner blow the pilot flame out.
Also, in some high temperature furnaces of the type contemplated, spaces between the burner block and furnace housing, and main burner and burner block are formed due to material degradation at high temperature; both causing loss of thermal efficiency.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a radiant cup type burner of the type contemplated wherein stress loads on the ceramic cup are minimized, thus resulting in greater efficiency and longer burner life.
Further, it is a more specific object to provide a radiant cup type burner of the type having a pilot channel disposed near the cup for easy lighting of the burner wherein interference between the pilot and main burner is minimized, thus resulting in fewer "blowouts."
It is even a more specific object to provide a radiant cup type burner assembly that will exhibit maximum sealing efficiency between burner block and housing, and main burner and burner block when the assembly is mounted in a furnace cavity, thus resulting in high thermal efficiency.